


独角兽但丁之泪

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 眼泪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: “不要着急，但丁。我们有世界上所有的时间。”（授翻，原文请看链接）
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	独角兽但丁之泪

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dante's Unicorn Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252848) by Anonymous. 

经过漫长的打恶魔的一天后，两个斯巴达之子躺在床上。  
维吉尔问但丁：“你收集够了吗？还是说再来点？”  
但丁的面颊被泪水斑驳，一边哭一边回答：“再来点……就一点点，维吉尔……请等等……”  
他哭得说不出话来。但是维吉尔，他实在是个有耐心、有善心、有理解心的好哥哥，依然听懂了。  
“不要着急，但丁。我们有世界上所有的时间。”  
维吉尔给了但丁一个非常温柔、善良、帅气的微笑，顺便给他弟弟毛绒绒的白发至高无上的安抚。  
“我不会让你失望的，哥哥……我可以的……！”  
然后但丁继续淹死自己的脸，生产出更多眼泪。而且没忘了用双手接住，努力不洒出半滴。  
“不用急，亲爱的弟弟。对我来说你的舒适最重要。不要勉强自己，因为我总是担心你。”维吉尔说，安抚他双生子湿润但依旧圆润的脸庞。  
听到这话，但丁哭得更厉害了，他的心因为哥哥的和蔼大度而颤抖。  
看到年少者的眼里瀑布飞流，维吉尔想：‘啊……我有个多么美丽无私的弟弟。在我们有需要的时候给予足够的泪水……我不能让他的努力白费。’  
迷失在自己的脑海中，但丁的眼泪把他拉回了现实。  
“好了，哥哥，我想现在已经足够了。要是还需要，我绝必能生产更多。”  
但丁向维吉尔伸出手，掌心盛满泪水，脸上是孩子般的骄傲，迫不及待地想听到嘉奖。  
“我为你感到骄傲，我的宝贝弟弟。你从未停止惊艳我。那么，我们开始吧？”  
维吉尔分开他几里长的双腿，优雅得像世界级芭蕾舞者，邀请他的半身坐到中间。他抬起腿，直到露出自己的お尻。

见到他兄弟打开自己最隐秘的地方，但丁红肿的眼眸更是热泪横流，像是水龙头一样让长江都羞愧得跳江。  
年轻的双子让眼泪从手心落到年长者的下半身，那些泪圣洁地淌过他生茧、粗大、滚烫的大香肠手指，堪比滨海湾金沙酒店的水上表演。维吉尔呻吟了一声，感觉弟弟的泪水摩擦自己的皮肤，泛起一丝丝暖意，像是微波炉后冷静了三分钟的披萨。这让他如同触电，却并不反感。维吉尔觉得还不错。  
但丁的眼泪魔法地被吸进了维吉尔奶头色的洞，让其湿软地像发情的Omega。  
但丁的眼睛第无数次泪崩，这次是因为观看到了维吉尔无可比拟的美丽洞口。眼泪流过他长了胡茬的下巴，这次却不是由他自己的双手承接。  
“不想浪费一点，是吧？我需要收集起每一滴。”维吉尔的语气温暖如他们妈烤他们最喜欢的布朗尼前预热的烤箱。  
维吉尔用新得到的眼泪包裹住自己的丁丁，确实相当有效地让这物体不到三秒硬如旗杆。但丁惊叹地看着哥哥坚如磐石的吊，像是钻石般闪耀，顶端的蜜桃珠光色仿佛被阿波罗本人亲吻过。他再次哭泣。泪水渗出来，落到了他自己早就人外尺寸的鸡巴，让其长如法棍，浓重如鸣人和佐助的之间的暧昧气息。  
现在但丁巨大的生殖器已经滑溜溜得准备好了。只剩一件事，就可以进行他们的快乐性交了。  
“维吉尔……维吉尔求你了，让我们再度融为一体，让我与你做爱！我永远无法停止破你的处，我到极限了，哥哥！”但丁对哥哥哭出心中的最诚挚的感情。  
维吉尔的叹息和他弟弟燃烧的灵魂呼喊相附相依，感到他兄弟虔诚的祈祷不能不被回应。被他所见所闻所感，“快来做啊，但丁。别让我再等了。”维吉尔回了一丝能让任何女人怀孕的微妙笑意。  
听见哥哥仁慈的召唤，但丁感到自己的心被幸福充满，他早就麻木的肿眼泡又泛起泪花。可有谁能在如此汹涌泪水前仍茹茹不动？斯巴达之子的爱意是世界上最抛瓦的东西，命运亦将承认。  
但丁握住他裹满眼泪的香肠，手颤抖如调到最高的按摩棒。久违的兄弟做爱让他无比紧张。但他必须做。他鼓起勇气，哭了出来，平稳下双手。年轻的双子蹂躏完泪腺后总是格外平静，抑郁症都消失了。他的眼泪总是药到病除。  
但丁将自己硕大的叛逆二世捅进哥哥湿透了的炙热通道，像是饿坏了的眼镜蛇王捕食只可怜猫鼬一样得抽动。  
维吉尔没预料到如此精准而迅猛的力道，呻吟声颤动了屋顶和墙壁。但他欢迎这意外来客如同母亲拥抱她的孩子。一毫一米，他的肉棍终于彻底埋进了哈瓦那辣酱汁不知道怎么翻译就这样吧的洞穴。  
终于，但丁感到自己如同不带薪加了一天长班后回到了家一样。他们永远在一起的家。  
“我到家了，维吉尔。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我真是个灵魂翻译啊【感叹


End file.
